


Thanks for Falling for Me

by luckylittleblackcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylittleblackcat/pseuds/luckylittleblackcat
Summary: You're on your way to an interview at Stark Tower, and naturally, trouble finds you.





	Thanks for Falling for Me

I wasn’t watching where I was going. I should have been, but while arguing with my customer on my phone, and digging though my bag for the office number of my next appointment, I wasn’t exactly focused. I was already running very late  
So, when some kids accidentally knocked into me at the top of the subway stairs, I wasn’t ready.  
All these thoughts are streaming though my head as I’m falling backwards, wondering how much damage I can get from falling on a flight of concrete steps. I shut my eyes and brace for impact.  
It’s a lot softer than I imagined it would be. I open my eyes to see a pair of cerulean blue ones staring back at me.  
“Miss, are you alright?”  
I blink stupidly at him.  
“Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?”  
He gives a short chuckle before tilting me to an upright position. I look backwards, down the staircase. He caught me?  
“I can assure you this is not a dream Miss. Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“…Uh yes! Yes, perfectly fine, never been better! I’m fantastic! Nothing to worry about!”  
I’ve just noticed that he is extremely attractive, quite the all-American quarterback- blonde hair, blue eyes, looks like he’s nice to his mom. And I am not one to be unaffected, because I’m still rambling.  
“Doing great, having a good da-OHMYGOD I AM VERY LATE IHAVETOGO AND THANKSFORSAVINGMEEEEEE”  
I try to run away, before realizing my heels are too high to move quick enough. I don’t have time for this! I quickly pop both of my heels off and sprint around the corner, off to Stark tower, where I have an appointment with the head of the tech support department. I can’t afford to be any later than I already am.  
Once I get to the building, I put on my heels, compose myself, and walk in. Thankfully, my interviewer had been changed, and the new one was running late as well, so my timing was not a problem. I am sent to the elevator which sends me to the 6th floor, where I check in with a receptionist who points me to a room at the end of the hall. I take a small moment to prepare myself before moving to knock on the door.  
To my surprise, it opens before I can touch it.  
“Ah! Welcome Miss Bevson! Can I call you Caroline? Great! Come on in!”  
It’s Tony Stark. Tony fucking Stark. I stand there with my mouth agape for a good 15 seconds before pulling myself together enough to reply.  
“Yes! Of course, Mr. Tony!”  
I just called him Mr. Tony. Smooth. He gives me an amused smirk before beckoning me farther into the room as he casually leaned against the desk in the room.  
“Excuse me sir? It might be out of order for me to ask, but what are you doing here? I’m just supposed to be interviewing for a general IT job?”  
“Call me Tony. And yes, Caroline Bevson is interviewing for a general IT job. Y/n L/n, on the other hand, has a much better job offer”  
I visibly pale, and begin to back away towards the door.  
“How do you know that name?” I rasp  
“Oh, everybody talks, y/n. It’s no secret that a lot of people are after you for your skills. I’m just glad you ended up here. Now about the offe- “  
He doesn’t get a chance to finish because I throw open the office doors and begin to make my way down the hallway. This can’t be happening; not again. I hear Stark asking me to wait, but I am already back in the floor lobby looking for the stairwell. Before I can make my way towards it, a hand lands gently on my arm, and I flinch away. Turning to look, it’s the all-American beefcake from before. I back myself into a wall as Stark enters the lobby, as Blondie tries to analyze the situation. He turns to Stark  
“You didn’t make a move on her, did you?”  
He scoffs, “Of course not! I would never- unless she asked me to” He winks at me with a grin.  
“Well, if you will excuse me, I need to go” I quickly move to escape, but Stark moves into my path.  
“Hey!” He continues softly, “We’re not going to hurt you. I just want to talk; listen to my offer, and if you don’t like it, you can refuse, no consequences. It’ll be like you were never here. Okay?”  
I think for a moment before nodding; Something about those deep blue eyes is so soothing. He guides me back to the office as the receptionist stares blankly at her screen, as if the fiasco was a common occurrence. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was. The three of us move into the office and Stark closes the door behind us with a soft click.  
“Capsicle, I’m glad you’re here, it took you long enough. Now, about that offer- I’ll cut to the chase. I want you working on my team. Your hacking skills are comparable to mine, and I’d like another set of hands making sure our files are protected. Plus, the more people willing to teach stars and stripes over here how to use a computer, the better”  
I glance back at Blondie-now I recognize him, as Captain America. Oh god, I’m remembering how he saved me and how I literally sprinted away from him. But now is not the time for that. I turn back to Stark with hard eyes.  
“How did you know my face? I made sure all the photos were erased”  
“Not the ones saved on external hard drives, babe. Everyone’s been looking for you, and you just so happened to apply for a job at MY building. You walked right into my hands”  
I scowl. This was only part of the plan.  
“Excuse me, but why is everyone out for Miss…?”  
Stark says my name before I can give my fake one.  
“Y/n. Y/n L/n, the sole hacker to many organized terrorist groups, as well as governments. Most notably for exposing multiple hydra secrets to thousands on the dark web. Some stuff that I hadn’t even found yet. The target on her head is about the size of New York”  
As everyone mulls over this statement, I think it though. This could be good for me.  
“Alright. Here’s the deal, all photos of me are erased, I want to live in the building for obvious security reasons, and I get Saturdays and Sundays off with no questions asked. If I decide to terminate the job, I leave with no warning, and nobody comes after me. As you understand my skills, I’m sure you also understand how much trouble I can cause. Deal?”  
“Deal. Is 6 million a year acceptable?”  
I try not to act like that’s more money than I’ve ever seen in my life.  
“7 million, and I’ll keep the snarky comments to a minimum”  
He laughs, “7 million, and the snarky comments stay”  
I smile, “You’ve got yourself a deal”  
After making plans for my integration into the building, Captain America- Steve, I guess, walks me to the outside of the building.  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright? Stark did offer to get his driver to take you home”  
“No, thank you Mr. Rogers, I’ll be fine. As long as I stay away from subway stairs, I should be alright” I joke.  
He laughs as I hail a cab.  
“Steve is fine. I expect we will be seeing a lot more of one another once you move in, so don’t be a stranger okay?”  
I smile.  
“Alright. Y/n is fine for me as well”  
I turn to hop in the waiting cab, and open the door. I slide in and Steve moves to shut the door once again. He holds it open and leans in to look me in the eyes.  
“Y/n, this might be a bit forward… but are you doing anything tomorrow night? There’s this great spot about two blocks from here, maybe we can grab dinner?”  
My face goes as red as a tomato.  
“Are you asking me on a date?”  
“Absolutely” He says, smiling shyly.  
I blink a few times in surprise, before managing a grin back.  
“I think I’d like that”  
His grin is just as wide and happy as yours as the cab begins to pull away. Thinking quickly, you roll down your window and lean your head out.  
“Thanks for catching me earlier!”  
“Thanks for falling for me!”


End file.
